Empress Zhang
Empress Zhang is the name given to a group of characters in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. They are an empresses of the state of Shu Han in the Three Kingdoms period and a wives of Liu Shan. In the Dynasty Warriors series, She is given the fictional name called Xingcai in the games. Biography Empress Jing'ai Zhang's father is Shu General Zhang Fei, and her mother is Lady Xiahou, a daughter of Xiahou Yuan. She married Liu Shan in at the request of Liu Bei. When Liu Shan became Crown Prince, she received the title of Crown Princess. In the same year she lost her father when he was murdered by his subordinates. When Liu Bei died in 223, Liu Shan became emperor and made her empress. Empress Zhang had no children. She is died in 237. Empress Zhang Liu Shan's first wife, Empress Jing'ai, was her sister. She was also a daughter of Zhang Fei and Lady Xiahou, a daughter of Xiahou Dun. When her sister died in 237, Liu Shan adopted her as a concubine. The next year, he elevated her to empress. Empress Zhang, like her predecessor, had no children. After the kingdom was lost to Wei, she and her husband were called to the Wei capital, Luoyang. Since her husband was appointed Prince of Anle, she became princess. While her date of death is unknown. ''Dynasty Warriors'' In this incarnation, Empress Zhang is named Xingcai. She is a daughter of Zhang Fei and Xiahou Ji, a younger sister of Zhang Bao, and the wife of Liu Shan. For it would be shown Xingcai to be a mentally resilient woman who while bears the responsibility of enduring several hardships. While many worry for her safety, but her strong determination prevents her from depending too much on them. It was known that her relationship with Guan Ping can be interpreted as close comradeship or a budding romance, particularly in the earlier games. Both warriors are the same age, act very respectfully to one another, and that share similar responsibilities to their country. However, after Liu Shan is first appeared in Dynasty Warriors 7, equal, if not greater focus has been given to her role as his closest and most loyal retainer, and possible love interest. Gallery Empress Zhang Zhangshi_(1MROTK).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Zhangshi-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12~13 portrait. Zhangshi_(1MROTKS).png|Thirtieth year anniversary portrait for 100man-nin no Sangokushi Special. Zhangshi_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Xingcai Xing_Cai.jpg|Xingcai in Dynasty Warriors 5. Xingcai-dw7art.jpg|Xingcai in Dynasty Warriors 7. Xingcai-dw8art.jpg|Xingcai in Dynasty Warriors 8. Xingcai - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Xingcai's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Xingcai_(DW9).png|Xingcai in Dynasty Warriors 9. Xingcai Civilian Clothes (DW9).png|Xingcai's civilian clothes. Videos DYNASTY WARRIORS 9 - (Shu) Xingcai's Ending Scene|Xingcai's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *Xingcai is reminiscent of Aqua from the Kingdom Hearts series. Navigation Category:Female Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Fighter Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Honorable Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Siblings Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:In Love Category:Childhood friends Category:Chaotic Good Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Amazons Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Aristocrats Category:Leaders Category:Predecessor Category:Successors Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Historical Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Egalitarian Category:Charismatic Category:Pacifists Category:Classic Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Military Category:Political Category:Successful Category:Defectors Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Teenagers Category:Nemesis Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Animal Kindness Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Reactionary Category:Nurturer Category:Officials Category:Master Orator Category:Symbolic Category:Knights Category:Chaste Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Speedsters Category:Strong-Willed Category:Wrathful Category:Ingenue Category:Famous Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Liars Category:Falsely Accused